In recent years, vortex generator is considered as one of the passive thermal conductivity enhancement technologies, and it combines small protrusions such as embossments, stamps and punches with a main thermal exchange surface such as the surface of a heat dissipating fin by a manufacturing method, thereby preventing possible separations occurred at the boundary and reducing frictions. In addition to the advantage of having a better thermal conductivity enhancement of the heat dissipating fin, the vortex generator also has a smaller pressure drop.
In the past, vortex generators applied to heat dissipating fins generally use vortex energy to facilitate an exchange of heat with air. However, the effect is still not good enough, because the produced vortices only flow in a direction based on the airflow direction of a fan. If no airflow is driven by the fan or a stagnancy is caused by too much accumulated heat, the heat exchange effect of the conventional vortex generators will be so small that the heat dissipating efficiency cannot be enhanced.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the present Inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure based on years of experience in the related industry and extensive researches.